The Six
by Bluejay20
Summary: Ratbat, Buzzsaw, Rumble, Ravage, and Frenzy make it to Earth and to The Decepticon Warship. Laserbeak is tired of all work and no play, but once his friends come along to the warship, things get hectic.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why I wrote this. **

**Frenzy, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Rumble and Ravage are from Transformers: G1 **

**Laserbeak and Soundwave are from Transformers: Prime. **

**As well as the others **

**I barely watch G1 so bare with me. **

**Also! One more note! All the Decepticon Characters that are suppose to be dead are alive in this! Yay! **

**Another note: EVERYONE IS VERY OOC! EVERYONE! AT LEAST I THINK! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this! **

**some naughty Cybertronian curses and by some I mean probably a lot. **

* * *

Laserbeak shook with anticipation. It was just found out that Ratbat, Buzzsaw, Rumble, Ravage and Frenzy were coming to the Decepticon Warship and were currently on their way.

Laserbeak kept shaking until he felt a servo smack his back. Growling, he realized that Soundwave must've gotten annoyed with his shaking and hit him. Laserbeak was also a little upset that Soundwave _hit _him. The silent mech _never _hit him. He wasn't that type of mech. but he guessed it was normal. It what the seven of them use to do on Cybertron when they weren't working.

They tended to do things they weren't suppose to do. Soundwave had to take the blame multiple times to keep his cassettes from getting terminated, like once when Megatron almost terminated all of them. The seven had painted their lord bright pink with red glitter and blue paint going across him. They would have gotten away with it because Megatron blamed his SIC who was still a youngling at the time. But, Frenzy was being an idiot and scribbled his name with his claw right on Megatron's arm that Laserbeak was for sure he probably still had. After Megatron had found it he called Soundwave to come with _all _his cassettes. When the TIC had come he ordered Soundwave to hand them all over so that they could be exterminated at once. Soundwave, loving them too much, refused and said that he had done it and wrote Frenzy name to blame him.

And on that day, Soundwave had lost respect for his pets.

But it didn't matter to them. They were still pulling pranks on everyone. Their most favorite victim: Starscream. That mech overreacted so much the group wouldn't be surprised if Starscream wasn't a mech but a femme.

Laserbeak snickered silently, thinking about all the evil things that his and his team could do to Knock Out. Once again, he got smacked on his back. Yeah, Soundwave was mad. He knew exactly what his little drone was thinking about and he wasn't about to loose his position so that he could save his drones from dying under their lord's servos.

If they so much as pulled one prank they were scrapped. Especially because it was nothing like Cybertron when they weren't at war, they were at war and it had to be all servos on deck.

Laserbeak could feel Soundwave looking down at him. Almost as if he was giving him a warning of not to do anything with his friends.

He shuddered at the thought of Soundwave being so cruel to offline his own kind. Soundwave, thinking this was another shake of excitement, smack him again. This time harder and louder.

Nearly everyone stared at two or one because most of the decepticons considered Soundwave and Laserbeak as one mech when in fact they were two.

Laserbeak laughed inwardly to himself as he could feel Soundwave's frame heating up with embarrassment and his cooling fan kicked on. Not bother to look behind himself he continued working. Hoping that everyone would just go back to work too.

Laserbeak snickered and shook that's when Soundwave spun around and deployed Laserbeak. Laserbeak hovered above Soundwave, well more or less a few feet away, waiting for his command. Soundwave pointed a long digit to the arch. That arch led out of the bridge to towards other parts of the ship such as recharging quarters and sick-bay.

Laserbeak was shocked that Soundwave had actually told him to leave. But shrugged it off after realizing that it was better then getting smacked in the back all day long by a very grumpy Soundwave. Huffing, he flew away to find someone to bother.

Soundwave watched as his drone left the bridge. Turning around, he placed his servos back onto the keypad and returned to his work.

Everyone's gave still burning into the back of his helm.

Laserbeak decided just to head to his and Soundwave's quarter, he was released for the day and had everything in the world to do. But he wanted to wait for his friends. He reached the quarter's door and cursed in Cybertronian. He had no fraggin digits to unlock the room.

Ugh! Couldn't the slaggers come faster so that they could prank everyone? Especially Starscream. He didn't like the seeker. Always whining and moaning about something. Laserbeak found himself moving towards the sick-bay.

Smirking, he was kind of glad. Knock Out was going to be fun to prank! He just knew it!

He flew into the sick-bay.

"Ah….Lord Megatron—WHAT THE SLAG!" the medic yelled when he became face to face with Laserbeak. Laserbeak started shaking, laughing on the inside.

"Haha, very funny, Laserbeak. Shouldn't you be attached to Soundwave like some bra" Knock Out asked sarcastically. Turning back to his medical tools.

Laserbeak tilted his helm, wondering what 'bra' means.

"A bra is something that a human female uses to hold….you know what, never mind" Knock Out shook his helm, "that's beside the point, shouldn't you be with Soundwave?"

Laserbeak shook his helm, flying to relax on the counter next to Knock Out.

* * *

Laserbeak fell into recharge when Knock Out started talking.

Laserbeak woke up when he felt arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. "LASERBEAK!" that was the unmistakable voice of Frenzy. The Mini-Cassette wrapped his red and black harder against the drone.

Laserbeak let out a yelp in surprise. "It's been forever!" Frenzy gripped him harder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't hurt the surveillance drone!" Knock Out snapped, "Soundwave will have my helm!"

"Soundwave is here!" Frenzy yelled almost dropped Laserbeak at once.

"I heard Soundwave was here!" Rumble ran in. Knock Out was surprised how small all of this young Decepticon were. He was consider short in the ranks but these _things, _were much, much shorter.

Ravage ran in when he heard 'Soundwave'. He tried using his claws to grab a hold of the floor but started sliding instead until the catlike robot crashed into Knock Out.

Knock Out fell onto the ground and Ravage clawed at the medic's paintjob trying to stop but he didn't and crashed into the wall with a loud yowl.

Knock Out groaned, heaving himself up. He stared down at his paintjob and gasped. "You ruined my finish you mangy mutt!" Knock Out snarled. "Don't yell at him!" Rumble growled. "Oh yeah?" Knock Out growled standing up, "and what are you doing to do about it?!" he marched towards the one who said it and bent over so that he was face-to-face with the mech.

Ratbat, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak took flight, aiming their weapons at Knock Out while Rumble and Frenzy took battle position. Ravage scrambled to his paws and also took battle stance.

"Fraggers" Knock Out muttered under his breath and Rumble and Frenzy gave a victorious smirk.

"Take us to see Soundwave, Laserbeak!" Rumble exclaimed, turning towards his purple and black friend that was flying in the air.

Laserbeak took off quickly. Ratbat and Buzzsaw flew until they were two inches behind Laserbeak. Ravage yelped in happiness and followed hot in purist. Rumble and Frenzy ran quickly and Knock Out thought it was best to follow, but a lot less enthusiastic then the group.

When they reached The Bridge, Soundwave whipped around when he heard his name being called. "Soundwave!" the ones that speak shouted, running towards the faceless mech. everyone turned around to watch as the seven pounced on Soundwave knocking him backwards.

Soundwave felt overwhelmed and embarrassed, his frame heated up as he turned his helm to see the whole crew looking at him like a carrier trying to get his sparklings out of the way.

Starscream snickered, using his hand to cover his mouth. "Looks as poor Soundwave has some sparkling problems" Knock Out snickered. "Where no sparklings, smart aft!" Rumble snapped, glaring evilly at Knock Out.

"Soundwave, keep your _pets _under control!" Megatron ordered. "_Pets_!" Frenzy snapped, standing up to march towards Megatron. Soundwave was no busy trying to claw his cassettes off of him. He almost gasped when he realized that Frenzy was about to hit Megatron's foot which would probably end in his termination.

Soundwave groaned on the inside and extracted one of his tentacles. He moved it against the ground until he felt Frenzy's small foot. Slithering up it he grabbed his waist and Frenzy let out a squeak of surprise. Soundwave yanked Frenzy back and he landed on his aft.

Frenzy started struggling against the tentacle, trying to pull Soundwave away from him.

Soundwave grabbed Ratbat with one of his long arms and picked him up before slamming him up against the ground, pinning him down. Same time while doing that he extracted two more tentacles, one grabbing Rumble and the other grabbing Ravage. "When did _he _get tentacles?" Rumble exclaimed and Ravage growled an agreement. Soundwave held the other two like he did Frenzy. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were the last ones on top of Soundwave. Soundwave used his free arm to grab the two and slam them up against the ground. Holding them close to the ground.

Every drone gave him whimpers and or cries of protest.

"Soundwave…I would expect that you will be taking care of your younglings" Megatron snapped and Starscream smirked, cocking his hip out and crossing his arms.

"_Younglings_—!" Soundwave electrocuted Frenzy before he could say something else. Frenzy was knocked out and Soundwave admittedly

Felt guilty but tried not to show it. His other drones stared at him in shock.

"You may let them go" Megatron ordered and Soundwave let them go.

The six scrambled to their feet and ran to check on Frenzy who was on the ground cold. They looked up at Megatron.

They snarled, Rumble grabbed the black and red mech and carried him away. Ignoring the glares that everyone gave them.

Once they left Soundwave rose to his feet. Sighing his onlined his vocalizer. "Request: accept apology" Soundwave said, bowing his helm in shame.

"Accept" Megatron said, eyeing the seven leaving them room. He growled evilly before turning back to his work and letting everyone else slowly calm down and go back to theirs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this incredibly odd fanfiction were I have no idea were its going. Comment, Favorite, Follow. Do whatever! **

**~Bluejay20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I typed this up fast so...it probably does not make any sense. But I don't either! :) Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! **

Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Rumble and Ravage walked through the Warship. Frenzy was thrown over Rumble's shoulder as they walked. The poor red and black mini-cassette was still knocked out from the electrocution Soundwave have given him. The five were walking (or flying) in silence along the long narrow hallways.

Laserbeak was in lead, the rest of them following the drone.

"Laserbeak, what is up with Soundwave? He seems very irritated today" Rumble complained loudly, breaking the silence that was very, very uncomfortable. Laserbeak shook his tiny helm, his wings fluttering softly before he spoke. He had given up speaking when Soundwave did, but now that the rest of his friends were here he could speak freely. "That mech doesn't have a straight processor. He's been irritated all day. He already hit me at least four times and I feel like it's not going to stop there" Laserbeak explained with a whiny tone.

"But he didn't have to go and electrocute Frenzy. Poor buddy" Rumble muttered, "Maybe we shouldn't have come"

"Nonsense!" Laserbeak exclaimed loudly, "So what if Soundwave is being a fragger! That doesn't mean we have to deal with all of his slag! Let's do something fun!"

"What? What in the name of primus are we going to do around here that is _fun_?" Frenzy growled, groggily as he came back online, forcing his optics to open. "Let me go you no good Decepticon!" he then shouted evilly. Rumble set Frenzy on his feet softly.

"There are plenty of mechs here to prank!" Laserbeak said, stopping and turning around.

"Who will we prank…?"

"I have one idea" Laserbeak said, if he had a mouth he would have smiled.

"What is your idea?" Rumble asked, tilting his helm.

"Let's prank Megatron"

_000000000000000000000000000000_

It was quiet...Too quiet.

Soundwave's cassettes have not been seen since they got here. Soundwave had reported that none of them were in his quarters, so he could only think of the worse.

They could have done over a million of things...Some was life threatening. Laserbeak knows all the override codes and pass codes to everything in the entire warship. He could type in the codes to the Warship and _fly _the warship, who knows what they could do! Rumble could crash The Warship straight into a mountain! They could prank anyone they wanted too! Some mindless vehicon or Eredicon, Knock Out, Starscream...but no, they wouldn't do that to them. They were not large targets; if they pranked someone they pranked someone worth pranking.

Rumble was hiding in the air vents of The Warship; he was watching Megatron strode down the hallways. He was carrying a data-pad in his hand and reading it over carefully. He stopped at his quarters' doors and typed in the pass code. Quickly reaching down, Rumble pulled out binoculars to look at the code.

"Frenzy...Frenzy, come in!" Rumble whispered, COMMing his brother.

"_**I'm here, Rumble, and ready" **_

"Okay...the pass code is...5-23-77-1-2" Frenzy said.

"_**Ok, now get back over here quickly!" **_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

_00000000000000000000000_

"Ow!" Laserbeak shouted when Frenzy accidentally hit a pipe over his head. "That hurt!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean too!" Frenzy said quickly, but by the tone he used it didn't sound as if he was truly sorry.

Ratbat and Buzzsaw flew with two buckets of paint in each of their small claws. Ratbat held a blue paint bucket and a red paint bucket while Buzzsaw held a green and a yellow one. "Put it over there!" Laserbeak ordered, pointing over at a nearby table.

Buzzsaw and Ratbat did as they were told, placing the paint buckets on the table right below him.

Rumble ran in more or less skipped in, "D'ja got the paint?" he questioned.

"Yep"

"Pipes?"

"Yep"

"Data-pad and cord?"

"Yep"

"I believe we are good" Rumble said with a smile, "we awaiting your command, Laserbeak" Rumble said, a smile gracing his lips.

Laserbeak giggled, "Let's go!"

_000000000000000000000000000_

Morning,

When Soundwave woke up the next morning all of his cassettes were recharging peacefully under his berth, why he choose to recharge there when they could have easily went and got and or made berths for themselves was beyond the TIC.

"Laserbeak" Soundwave said.

Sighing a bit, Laserbeak awoke from recharge. From the sound of their master's voice, the rest of the cassettes woke up from their slumber. Laserbeak flew from underneath the berth and reattached to Soundwave's chest plates.

"Cassettes: Follow" Soundwave ordered, leaving his berthroom to go to the bridge where he would start on whatever Lord Megatron wanted him to do.

When Soundwave reached the Bridge only Starscream and Knock Out were there, they were talking about something that Soundwave could not careless about. They stopped talking upon the TIC's arrival and his cassettes. "Soundy...can we do something" Rumble asked innocently

"Negative. Order: stay quiet"

Rumble was taken back by the hurtful response.

"_He's probably still upset about yesterday" _Ravage whispered in his language.

"He didn't even say sorry for electrocuting meh...I am appalled" Frenzy whispered back.

The rest of the day was quiet and sad, the cassettes- minus Laserbeak- Started playing a human game 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to pass the time. Megatron wasn't coming any faster; it took the whole night to get the pipes into his back strut without him waking up. Luckily for them, he was a heavy sleeper...especially when drugged.

"Rock, paper, scissors shoot!" Rumble and Frenzy said at the same time, the rest of them quit the game awhile ago. They just wanted to see their master piece. "I had paper, you had scissors...I won this 25th round!" Rumble announced loud enough for their small group of cassettes to hear.

When Rumble said this Ravage woke up from his catnap… "_You idiots...Scissors beats paper, paper beats rock and rock beat scissor" _Ravage growled, placing his helm back down on Frenzy's lap.

"Slag it! Now we gotta start all over! Rumble shouted, sitting back down. Frenzy and Rumble got into positions, "Rock, papers, scissors…."

"SOUNDWAVE!"

All of them visibly jerked in surprise at the warlord's tone of voice, Soundwave's gave shot towards the cassettes that all looked at him innocently.

Megatron raced into the bridge, he was glaring over at his communications chief. His cassettes broke out into a fit of laughter; Laserbeak was giving out loud laughs and shook violently, and clearly forgetting what happened yesterday when he had shook like this. Soundwave himself had to stop himself from laughing.

Megatron had rainbows and ponies all over them, they mostly looked like from the human show 'My Little Pony' His whole frame was covered in it, and whenever he moved his arm up the theme song would play from somewhere under his back struts.

"I am going to kill your cassettes!" he lifted in arm, the one with the fusion cannon on it, and the theme song played loudly.

"I still got it…" Rumble shouted through his bout of laughter.

"Soundwave, do something with your pets…" Megatron snapped. Soundwave whipped around towards his cassettes who cowered at the sight of their master this upset.

"Were slagged" Frenzy whispered.

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**The point for the poll things is that they are pushed down Megatron's spinal struts or whatever, so whenever he lifts his arm the poll kind a like triggers something that sets the song on. LOL! I was trying to cooperate that into the fic but I was way too lazy too. Please forgive me laziness. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Updates should become more frequent...hopefully. **

**Read, Favorite, Follow, Review! **

**~Bluejay20**


End file.
